


Happiness at last

by shipping_galore



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Bruce has finally settled down after being a playboy bachelor all his life and is raising his 3 sons Damian Terrance and Mathew with his wife of 12 1/2 years Diana Wayne nee Prince





	1. Family life

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this story you guys may remember from years ago 2008 in fact it was styled under the name family life well now I’ve re-written it and it has a new name happiness at last. I stumbled on to some comic book info, Bruce has a son named Damian. Damian’s mothers name is Talia, he also has another son in the Justice League Episode epilogue we learn that Terry McGinnis is Bruce’s son I also learned that terry’s younger brother matt is also Bruce’s son. Therefore, in my Story, I will be using those names and Diana will be their mother.  
> **********************************************************************  
> Notes: the pent house atop Wayne Foundation Building is used when Bruce and Diana want to get away and have some time alone. Also Diana hides her identity behind a pair of glasses I know I know too super man like and her Gotham hero name is Nemesis her costume is black eye mask (kind of like batgirl from the movie batman and robin) her outfit is a black one suite, that had Amazonian amour sewn into the suite around her midriff to protect the child,(she had originally had the amour sewn into the suit when she was pregnant with Damian) over the body suite she wore a dark purple and black corset top and dark purple elbow gloves.  
> Diana learned she was pregnant on Jan 30th, 1993  
> D.O.B and Timeline:  
> Bruce was born in 1955 age 38.  
> Diana was born in 1960 age 33.  
> Alfred was born in1956 age 59.  
> Damian Alfred Wayne: age 10 not yet 11 born on November 18, 1982 Bruce and Diana’s little sun school year grade 6.
> 
> Terrance (Terry for short) Thomas Wayne age 6 not yet 7 born on August 21, 1986 Bruce and Diana’s little star school year grade 4.
> 
> Mathew (matt for short) James Wayne age 1 born on January 1st, 1992 Bruce and Diana’s little warrior 
> 
> Bruce met Diana in November 17, 1978 Bruce is 23 and Diana is 18.  
> Diana and Bruce married on 16th of April 1980 2 years before Damien was born  
> Damian: means to tame in Greek. Terrance: Roman clan in English.  
> Mathew: means Gift of God in English

Started it on 29/6/2013

 **Title:** family life part 1

 **Author** **:** Shipping_garlore  

 **Pairings:** Batman /Wonder woman

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Justice League

 **Intro:** Bruce Wayne has finally settled down rising his 3 children with his wife of 12½ years Diana Wayne nee Prince

* * *

 

*****23rd April 1993 *****

It was early Friday morning in Gotham city; Bruce rolled over and draped his arm around his pregnant wife. His wife Diana Wayne, Princess and Ambassador of Themyscira also known though out the world as the super hero Wonder woman, and within Gotham as Nemesis snuggled closer to her husband and smiled.  

Bruce sighed.

He still felt tired from the previous evening.

After a long night of patrol, he and Diana returned home to the whiling of their 1-year-old son, they followed the sound to the kitchen and found Alfred pennyworth trying to settle a screaming Mathew, who they found out from Alfred was running a high fever.

So, the three of them had been taking turns looking after the toddler and finally got the child to sleep at 5 O’clock this morning, Diana still in Bruce’s embrace opens an eye to see it was 6 O’clock. she yawned closed her eyes before rolling over and burring her face into her husband’s chest.

It was quite for another 10 minutes until a cry rung out.

“Mama Dada”

The parents groaned.

“We only put him down an hour ago” said a tired and weary Diana.

 “I’ll go see to him” said Bruce.

He kissed his wife, then untangled himself from his beloved wife his unborn child, and the bed sheets, Bruce put on a robe and opened the door that connected the nursery and the master bedroom.

So, while Bruce attained to their son, Diana fell back to sleep.

 Meanwhile in the nursery.

“Hey, hey what is wrong my little warrior?” asked Bruce.

He walked over to the cot and picked up his little boy setting him on his hip, Bruce wiped his son’s tears and felt his forehead.

 _Hmmm warm but the fever seems to have broken_ thought Bruce.

However, while holding his boy he realised why Mathew was crying.

“Alright son let’s get you changed and dressed.”

He then placed the 1-year-old in the cot once more, before walking over and getting out the toddlers clothing, and set them on the dresser next to the change table. He then walked back over to the cot and lifted Mathew into his arms once more, then making his way back over to the change table, and laying his son down, he was in the middle of changing his son when the door to the nursery opened.

Alfred the trusted Wayne butler, Bruce’s surrogate father, and the boys, surrogate grandfather entered the room.

“Here Master Bruce I will finish that” said Alfred

As the old butler walked over to the change table.

“Thank you, Alfred, but I’m almost finished” said Bruce.

 He Finished changing Mathew’s wet nappy and put the wet nappy down the nappy shoot.

“Very well sir, but may I ask how the young master is this morning?” asked Alfred.

The fever is broken but he still has a temperature, said Bruce.

Bruce smiled and turned to Mathew.

“Now arms up little man,”

The 1-year-old lifted his arm up and Bruce put the white t-shirt on him.

“That is wonderful news sir I’m sure in a few days’ time the young master will be back to his old self” said Alfred.

The old man smiled down at his youngest master, he then turned and walked out, while Bruce finished dressing his son.

Back in the master bedroom Diana stirred and opened her eyes, blinked a few times, smiled and rolled onto her back, she lay in bed, and placed a hand on the bump showing though her nightgown, Diana was 13 weeks pregnant with their 4th child and after having three boys she was really hoping for a girl. 

_Yet if this child is a girl I can only image what Bruce will be like when she starts dating_

She suddenly chuckled at her own thought.

“What are you laughing at?” asked Bruce.

As he walked back in to the bedroom with their 1-year-old son Mathew on his hip.

Mathew was dressed in denim overalls and a white top, Bruce walked over and sat Mathew on the bed next to his mother, before climbing under the sheets once more, Diana turned and smiled propping herself on her elbow with her chin in her hand.

“Oh, just thinking” said Diana.

“About what?” asked Bruce?

“Our child and imagining if it was a little girl” said Diana.

Bruce smiled.

“A girl with her mother’s beauty” replied Bruce.

He then gave Diana a suspicious look as his wife was wearing a sly grin.

“What pray tell is that smile for?” he asked.

“Well IF this child is a girl and she DOES have my looks what happens when she is a teenager and wants to start dating” Diana inquired.

 Her sly grin grew as the colour drained from Bruce’s face.

He then gave Diana the famous bat glare.

“NO, NO, NO,”

Diana chuckled.

“What are you going to do lock her in the bat cave until she is old and grey?” asked Diana.

“If I have to yes” said Bruce in all seriousness.

Diana shook her head.

 “Honey she has you as her father she’ll find some way to escape, and if not, she’ll let her amazon instincts’ take over and punch her way out” said Diana

“Well, luckily she as 3 older bothers to keep them away” he told his wife.

“Too true and my guess is that out of all of them it will be Damian who would be the most protective as he is getting practice in with Terry and Matt he IS after all YOUR carbon copy” said Diana.

Bruce pinched the bride off his noise.

“Princess, please it is way TOO early to be thinking that far ahead, we don’t even know what gender it is yet”

 He then looked down at Matthew who lay between them sucking his thumb.

Bruce caressed his cheek lovingly.

Changing the subject while removing Mathews thumb from his mouth.

“How is he?” asked Diana.

Bruce saw the worried look in her eyes and on her face.

“Fever’s gone but he still has a temperature” replied Bruce.

Before lifting his son into his arms holding him in the air, replying to his son about his mother’s playful joke about his unborn sibling.

“Mathew, I believe your mother is trying to give me grey hairs before your sibling is even born.”

All the support that Bruce got from Mathew was his laughter.

Bruce smiled.

He then lay Mathew down on his chest.

“Although in all seriousness you are right, we will not know WHAT I’m having until I’m 19 weeks,” said Diana.

“True but I know your hoping for a girl,” said Bruce.

Wrapping his free arm around her.

They lay like that for another hour.

Around seven the alarm went off, Diana rolled over and hit the button turning off the alarm, before getting out of bed, walking over to the cupboard and getting out a lavender robe.

 Diana puts the robe on over her short light-yellow nightgown and tied the sash, afterwards she walked over to the window and opened the curtains to allow the sun to shine through the room, hitting poor Mathew and Bruce in the face.

 Mathew whined.

“Diana the light” said Bruce.

Who was trying to shield the suns ray from his son’s face.

Diana turned.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart” she told the toddler.

She then closed the left side blocking the light from the bed but still leaving the right side opened bathing the room in light, Diana turned and bent down kissing her son and husband before walking around the bed and heading out of the room, to go wake their 10 and 6-year-old sons Damian and Terrance.

Diana walked down the hall to the boy’s room that were across from each other, she first knocked on Damian’s door.

“Damian little sun it is time to get up” called Diana.

“I’m up mother I’ll be out in a few minutes,” replied her eldest son.

Diana then walked to Terrance’s room, and knocked.

“Terry, come on little star time to get up” said Diana.

“OK mum” said Terrance.

Diana smiled.

So, after making sure her boys were up and getting ready for school, the Mistress of Wayne Manor made her way down the hall and down the staircases and into the living room from there she made her way through the manor, until she came upon the door leading into the kitchen.

Diana opened the swinging door to the kitchen/ dining hall and walked though, she smiled when she saw the Wayne family butler and the kids surrogate grandfather Alfred pennyworth, hard at work making the family an English breakfast.

 To Diana’s observation Alfred looked as tired as she and Bruce felt.

“Good morning Alfred I hope you rested well after we put Mathew down,” said Diana.

 Walking over to the fridge she opened the fridge door and took out Mathew’s medication, and his half empty Sippy cup.

Alfred in turn replied.

“I did madam thank you?”

Diana smiled.

 While making up Mathew’s medication and refilling his Sippy cup, as she was doing so, she spoke.

“Alfred the boys should be….”

Diana stopped what she was saying as Damian and Terrance both dressed in grey pants white blouse, dark green tie and grey jackets the school uniform for Gotham’s Privet school, came bursting into the kitchen.

“Morning grandpa” they both said.

They dropped their school bags by the kitchen door and walked over to the table, however before they could take a seat Diana clapped her hands twice getting her sons attention.

Spotting his mother by the counter Damian smiled.

“Oh, hey morning mother.”  He greeted her

“Boys why don’t you help set the table for breakfast” said Diana.

Both boys groaned.

“Boys your grandfather is working hard to make you this wonderful breakfast the least you both can do to help out is set the table,” Diana snapped. 

The boys quickly got to work after apologising to both their mother and grandfather.

Diana sighed.

She had not meant to be so short tempered with her sons it was just she was VERY tired and did not have much sleep last night. Diana shook her head, then picked up the medication and Sippy cup and walk over to her sons, who were setting the table, after setting it, and hugged them. “I’m sorry I snapped I did not mean too I’m just tired, your grandfather your father and I were up all night with your brother,” said Diana.

“Why what’s wrong?” asked Damian

Concern grew on the faces of both boys.

“He had a fever,” replied Diana.

“Is he okay?” asked Terrance worriedly.

“The fever is broken but he is still not well,” Diana said.

She smiled at her sons concern for their little brother.

She turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Diana made her way back though the manor crossed the Living room floor and up the staircases and down the hall then into the master bedroom.   

When she walked in, she stopped and smiled.

Bruce was sitting at the end of the bed, in a black robe, with Mathew snuggled into his father’s chest.

Walking further into the room she asked.

“How is mummy’s little warrior?”

Bruce looked towards the door and smiled at seeing his wife, he then looked down at Mathew.

“Look Mathew its mummy, wave to mummy,” said Bruce.

Instead of weaving, Mathew just looked at his mother, Diana’s eyes softened in sympathy.

“OK son time to take your medicine,” said Bruce.

Taking the syringe of Mathew’s medication from his wife.

“Open up” 

Mathew shook his head.

“Come on son it will make you feel better I promise” said Bruce.

 He gently nudged the syringe into his son’s mouth and pushed the plunger until there was no medicine left in the syringe.

“Come on now swallow and then you can have your Sippy cup” said Bruce.

Diana held up the Sippy cup to her son, after making sure he had indeed swallowed the medicine, Diana handed her son his cup and kissed his forehead.  

“Will you be alright with him, while I go get ready?”  Asked Diana.

“Go” said Bruce.

Diana turned grabbed her work clothes from the cupboard, before walking to the bathroom, 10 minutes later Diana walked out dressed in a dark blue skirt a black top, a matching dark blue jacket, and her hair tired in a tight bun.

Diana smiled at the scene before her.

Mathew was sitting on his father’s lap and drinking from his Sippy cup, while Bruce soothingly runs his hand up and down Mathew’s back.

Bruce catching his wife watching him smiles.

Diana returns the smile before, walking, over to her shoe rack and picked out a pair of black high heels and puts them on.

 “Here I’ll take him” said Diana as she held out her arms.

“Are you going to be alright carrying him he is getting heavy”, said Bruce.

While reaching out and placing a hand on the bump that was his unborn child.

Diana smiled gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be fine now hand me my son and get ready.”  

Bruce handed Mathew to her mother, got up off the bed, kissed his wife and child before walking to the closet to get his suite.

“We’ll see you downstairs” said Diana.

Before walking out of the master bedroom down the hall down both the staircases into the living room and through the manor, where she once again came to the swinging kitchen door. 

She pushed open the door to find the boys sitting at the table and Alfred putting four plates of English breakfast, herbal tea, coffee and 2 glasses of orange juice on the table. Damian seeing his baby brother in his mother’s arms stood up and went to get the high chair.

Diana smiled.

 At seeing her eldest son carry the high chair and set it by the table.

“There you go mother” said Damian.

“Thank you, my little sun,” said Diana.

She walked over and strapped little Mathew into the high chair and sat down in the chair next to it.

* * *

 

  ******5 minutes later******

Bruce walked through the kitchen door dressed in a black business suite carrying his briefcase. He sat at the head of the table. With that the family started eating their meal, Mathew had some mashed egg, and a half piece of toast, with toddler not well Alfred sat and fed the young boy his breakfast.

 Meanwhile Terrance and Damian excitedly started talking about the school’s carnival.

“Yes, I can’t believe it is tomorrow,” said Terrance.

“We have been waiting for 2 weeks for this it is going to be awesome,” said Damian.

It was then both boys realised they had not asked to go only kept talking about it and did not get an answer.

“Um mother, father, could we go to the carnival?” asked Damian.

He and Terrance gave their parents pleading looks.

 Bruce and Diana looked at one another while the boys were both thinking.

  _Please say yes, please say yes._

In the end Bruce turned to the boys and said.

“Yes, boys you may go”

The brothers whooped happily.

Alfred looked on with a smile.

“Well it is best that you hurry or you young masters would be late for school.”

“While we both have meeting to attend to,” said Diana.

They quickly finished the meal, the boys hugged Alfred goodbye, kissed Mathew’s forehead and grabbed their bags.

“Where is the car?” asked Damian.

“It is outside Master Damian,” replied Alfred.

“Thanks grandpa,” said Damian.

The boys left the kitchen while Bruce and Diana kissed Mathew goodbye.

“Please call us if anything changers” said Diana.

“I will Ma’am” said Alfred.

Diana and Bruce waved goodbye to Alfred.

Before walking out of the kitchen and through the manor and into the living room and up the stairs leading to the front door. When they stepped outside, they saw the boys standing by a black four-door Toyota 86.

“What are wrong boys?” asked Bruce.

 “It’s locked dad” said Terrance.

Bruce pressed the unlock button on his key pad, the boys opened the back doors while Bruce popped the boot, the boys put the school bags in the boot while Diana and Bruce got into the car, after putting the school bags in the boot Terrance closed the boot. He and Damien, then got in the back seat, once everyone was in and buckled up, Bruce drove out of the gate of Wayne Manor and down to the inner part of Gotham city.

* * *

*****Gotham’s Privet school******

Bruce pulled up in front of the boy’s school.

“Have a good day sweetie” said Diana.

Speaking to her middle son.

 “Study hard son” said Bruce.

While looking at Damian though the review mirror.

“We will” they replied.

 They got out of the car, there was a soft pop as Bruce unlocked the boot, the boys got their school bags out and Damian closed the boot.

 “I love you, mum love you, dad” said Terrance.

“Bye mother father love you” said Damian.

He and Terrance, waved goodbye to their parents. Damien then took Terrance’s hand and together they walked on through the gates, Bruce and Diana watched them for a bit before pulling out of the parking spot and driving off, to the Themyscira embassy.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 4/6/2015


	2. madam ambassador part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Originally the Themyscira embassy was located in London as that was where Diana used to live, after coming to man’s world but since marrying Bruce 12 1/2 years ago, another embassy was set up in Gotham, so that she may still live in Gotham without having to fly back and forth between the two cities every day.

Started it on 12/9/2015

 **Title:** madam ambassador part 2 

 **Author** **:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Batman /Wonder woman

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Justice League

 **Intro:** the life of A wife mother superhero and ambassador is never dull; the day continues on as Diana spends her day at the Gotham base Themyscira embassy working on the documents from last month’s world ambassador meeting.  While Alfred continues to care for the youngest member of the Wayne family Mathew who is recovering from last night’s fever

* * *

 

******Themyscira embassy Gotham City******

Bruce pulled up in front of the embassy building; Diana unbuckled herself before turning to her husband, and kissing him goodbye.

“I’ll see you this afternoon,” said Diana after she pulled back.

Bruce ran his thumb over her lips and smiled.

“I’ll see you later Princess.”

He placed her hand on his unborn child.

“And you my darling child be good for your mother”  

With one last kiss Diana got out of the car closed the door and walked off into the embassy building.  Once Bruce saw, his wife walks into the building, he left and drove off to Wayne enterprise.

Diana walked through the doors and over to the elevator, pressed the up button, after a few minutes the doors slid open.

Diana stepped in and took the elevator to the top floor, which was the 21st floor.

* * *

 

*****21 st floor*****

The elevator doors open and Diana stepped out where her Secretary Jasmine Scott, greeted her,

“Morning Madam Ambassador.”

Diana smiled.

“Good morning Mrs Scott, are the files on my desk?” asked Diana.

 As she walked past the woman’s desk.

“They are Madam,” said Jasmine.

Diana nodded.

She entered her office, closing the door, she crossed the room to her desk where the pile of files lay, and sat behind the desk she sighed before picking up the first file and reading it.

The files were from the world ambassador meeting last month they talked about the peace treaty between her homeland and the rest of the countries these files were sent to her by the other ambassadors just last week.  Most of them had to be typed using a translation program as they are, written in their native language

However, she left the Greek ambassador file intact and did not translate it as she was doing the other files, for three and half hours Diana typed up the files that translated into English, around 11:30 her office phone rang.

* * *

 

Diana: Yes

Jasmine: Madam your husband is on the line

Diana smiled

Diana: patch him through please

Moments later, she heard her husband’s deep voice 

**Bruce: hello darling I was hoping you would join me for lunch**

Diana: I would love to, where do, you suppose we go

On the other end of the line Bruce smiled

**Bruce: how about the rose cafe I went there before a few years back the food was lovely**

Diana smiled 

Diana: All right the rose cafe it is

 **Bruce:** **I will see you in 5 minuets**

Diana frowned

Diana: BRUCE WAYNE are you on the phone while driving, do you know how dangerous that is

Bruce chuckled

**Bruce: I could never get anything passed you my dear wife**

Diana sighed

Diana: I will see you in a few

* * *

 

With that, Diana Wayne hung up, saved her work stood up and left her office.

“Jasmine I’m going to lunch hold my calls” said Diana.

 While walking to the elevator.

“Yes madam” replied Jasmine.

The elevator signalled its stop and the doors opened.

Diana stepped inside the doors closed and she waited until the elevator stopped at the ground level and the door opened.

Diana stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the embassy only to see her husband pull up in front of the embassy seconds later.

 Diana smiled.

Got into the passenger side, kissed her husband and bulked in. Bruce pulled out of the parking spot and drove off to the desired restaurant meanwhile back at home.

* * *

*****Wayne manor*****

Alfred was getting lunch made for himself and for little Mathew, meanwhile said toddler was grumbling away in his highchair, Alfred gave a little sad smile.

“I know your still not well are you, Master Mathew,” he said to his grandson.

After the food was papered Alfred packed it in the picnic basket along with Mathew’s food Sippy cup with water and medication.

“We are going to the lake for lunch” Alfred told Mathew.

The toddler smiled and clapped his hands, happily.

“Well I’m glad you like that idea.” said Alfred.   

Once everything was ready including the pram, Alfred unbuckled Mathew, lift him out of the high chair and set him on his hip before walking through the manor and into the library.

Alfred crossed the room to a shelf of classic children’s stories.

“What story shall we take Mathew?” asked Alfred.

The toddler reached out his arms, and pointed to a book, Alfred took the book from the shelf and saw it was Aladdin.

 Alfred smiled.

 “Aladdin it is” said the elderly butler.

After choosing the book Alfred walked out and made his way back to the kitchen where he placed Mathew in his pram, and bulked him in then set the book in the basket, then placed the basket and blanket under the pram before pushing the pram out of the kitchen, through the manor and out into the grounds.  It was a beautiful day blue skies fluffy white clouds and the sun shining, he took the path leading to the lake.

Once Alfred got to the lake, he pushed the pram to the closest tree, then bent and took out the blanket and lade it down at the base of the tree.

Before taking out the basket and setting it on the blanket, he then went and unbuckled Mathew from her pram, and sat him on the blanket.

“Now do not go running off” Alfred warned gently.

Mathew nodded. 

Alfred smiled

Mathew lay down on the blanket babbling away, Alfred smiled and tickled, Mathew’s stomach making the toddler giggle one minuet and coughing the next, immediately, Alfred sat Mathew up and got the boys drink, out of the basket.

“Here slow sips young master” said Alfred handing the boy his cup.

He helped Mathew drink some of his water, after some time Alfred set the cup down.

“Do you feel better now Master Mathew?” asked Alfred.

 The boy nodded, and babbled

Alfred smiled.

 “Your welcome” he said.

The butler then finished setting up the area, got out both Mathew’s food and his own as well as his drink.

 “Master Mathew lunch time” said Alfred.

The young toddler walked over to his grandfather and sat next to him. Alfred first unwrapped the ham and cheese sandwich before placing in on a paper plate and placing it in front of the toddler before getting his own salad sandwich out of the basket.  

* * *

 

******Rose Cafe*****

It was going on 12:00 when Bruce and Diana reach the restraint, Bruce parked the car, and they unbuckled their seat-belts. Bruce closed his car door, walked around the front of the car, opened Diana car door, and helped her out, after closing the car door Bruce wrapped his arm around her before walking into the restaurant. Once inside they looked around for a place to sit and saw a vacated table the couple walked over to the table and sat down.

Once picking out their orders and drinks from the menus, they gave them to the waiter as they waited they began talking.

“So if this morning’s indication is anything to go by I think the boys are really going to enjoy tomorrow although not too sure Mathew will” said Bruce.

 Diana smiled and took his hand.

“I am sure we may find some entertainment for our son even if he or I may not be able to go on the rides,”

 Bruce caressed Diana’s left hand and playing with her ring finger.

 “Another special event coming next Friday”

“Our wedding anniversary, I still cannot believe after next Friday we will have been married 13 years,” said Diana.

“You have been the light penetrating my dark world, before you all I had was my vengeance to make my city safe so no child would have to suffer what I suffered. However, you Diana have given me so much you gave me happiness and a family” Bruce whispered.

Diana smiled.

 “I love you to Bruce.”

Moments later the waiter walked over.

“For you, sir, Lemon rice with curried potatoes and ginger tea, while for you ma’am Mushroom Soup and ginger tea” said the waiter as he placed their order in front of them.

“Thank you” they replied.

 They enjoyed the silence as they ate their lunch from the normal hassle and bustle of their work.

“So Princess what do you wish to do on our anniversary?” asked Bruce.

“Well I was thinking of seeing if Alfred will watch the kids, and I’ll ask Kal to take us off duty that night, then we can spend an evening at the penthouse after patrol,” replied Diana.

“I’d like that,” said Bruce.

 He took her hand and kissed it.

“I think we could use a night away from work our duties and a night away from the kids.”  He told his wife

“Well we are not going to be totally away from our kids” said Diana.

A smile graced her face while placing a hand on the bump.

Bruce smiled lovingly at his wife.

Before reaching under the table and placing a hand on her stomach.

Diana was rewarded with a fluttering feel.

Catching the look Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“What” he asked

“I felt the baby move” said Diana.

“What did it feel like same as the others a fluttering?” asked Bruce.

“No this time it felt like bubbles strange I know what that’s what it felt like” replied Diana

“Maybe that’s a sign we ARE having a girl after all when you were carrying the boys you always said it was a fluttering feel” said Bruce        

Diana just smiled.

Recognise the same look and smile his wife wore this morning when talking about the gender of the  baby, Bruce closed his eye and shook his head but was smiling. When they finished eating Bruce, payed the bill and they left after getting in the car and buckling in Bruce drove back to the embassy.

* * *

 

******Themyscira embassy Gotham City******

They arrived back at 12:30.

“Thanks for lunch love” said Diana.

 She kissed him before getting out of the car.

“I’ll pick you up again at 2:30 then we’ll grab the kids and head home” said Bruce,

“Sounds like a plan, see you at 2:30” replied Diana.

She then watches her husband drive off, before walking into the building where she made her way into the elevator and rode it up to 21st floor.

* * *

 

*****21st floor*****

When the elevator stopped, Diana stepped out.

“I hope you enjoyed your break madam” said Jasmine.

Diana smiled at Jasmine.

“Yes I did enjoy my break thank you and I hope you enjoyed yours.”

“I did thank you” said Jasmine.

“Were there any calls?” asked Diana.

“No ma’am, but a strange Messenger came with a letter for you,” said Jasmine.

She then handed the letter to Diana.

The Amazon smiled.

She knew WHO the Messenger was that delivered the letter.

“Thank you” said Diana taking the scroll like letter.

She saw it bared the seal of the amazons.

Diana walked into her office and over to her desk before sitting down, she took a letter opener from her desk draw, cut the seal, opened the letter, and read it, The Letter had been from the Queen of the amazons, her mother asking about the reports and the meeting of the ambassadors.

After reading the letter.

Diana closed the letter placing it on her desk, and going back to typing the reports.  Once finished typing the reports Diana printed them out then stacked them in the right file before packaging the files, once done Diana called the messenger.

 “Hermes.”

The god of emissary, came a swift as the wind.

“Diana what can I do you this lovely day?” asked Hermes.

“Please make sure my mother gets this package it is what she asked for in her letter,” replied Diana.

The Amazon handed the package to Hermes who took it and placed it in his satchel, Hermes bowed his head.

“May the gods watch over you and your family”

May I” he asked.

Diana smiled and nods her head.

Hermes placed a hand on her stomach.

“May the baby have a good life.” he said before leaving.

After watching Hermes leave Diana turned her chair to face the computer and looked up at the clock to see it was now going on 1:00, so Diana decided to work on some other stuff

Diana was still working when there was a knock on her door.

“Madam a reporter from Metropolis is here to see you about some business” said Jasmine.

Diana stopped working and looked to see her Secretary Jasmine Scott, in the doorway.

 _What could a reporter from Metropolis want with the Gotham based Themyscira embassy_ thought Diana.

 “Show them through Jasmine” said Diana.

Just then a well-built man with black sun-glasses wearing a navy blue business suit walked in.

“Good afternoon Madam Wayne.”

Diana’s head shot up at the sound of the voice and sure enough standing in her office doorway was Metropolis reporter from the daily planet, Clark Kent, known around the world and in Metropolis as the superhero superman, yet to her he was also known by his birth name Kal-El. 

“Good Afternoon Mr Kent and what can I do for you today?” asked Diana.

She then looked to see Jasmine still standing there.

“I have it from here Jasmine thank you” said Diana.

Jasmine nodded and left.

Clark turned and closed the door before walking over to Diana, taking a file out of his briefcase and handing it to her, Diana gave him a puzzling look before reading the file name (Brazil bomb blast Justice League) it was then she realised he was delivering Justice league business.

“When would you like this report done by?” asked Diana.

“The end of the day if Possible” said Clark.

Diana nodded.

“Very well.”

Clark turned and left opening the office door and walking out. Diana opened the file and looked through it, after glancing through the File Diana looks at the clock on the wall to see it was only 1:15pm.

 _Hmm I think I can get most of the report done before Bruce gets here,_ Diana thought she then started writing up the report.

Diana was a quarter of the way through her work when she looks up and gasp it was 2:29pm, she only had a minuet to pack up and get down stairs to the lobby before Bruce picked her up.  Diana stood quickly and packed the file away before placing it in her bag and put the bag on her shoulder, afterwards Diana jogged out the door.

“You’re cutting it a bit close Madam” said Jasmine as she saw the time.

“I know have a good weekend” said Diana.

She practically flew down the stairs, you could tell by the rapped tapping of her heels on the stairs, however by the time Diana got to the Lobby she could already see Bruce’s car parked outside and him leaning against the car, Diana closed eyes and sighed.

“Shoot” she whispered.

“Sweetheart I’m so sorry I was so deep in a last minute report that I forgot the time” said Diana as she walked out of the embassy.

Bruce looked up and smiled, he pushed off the car and walked over to her kissing her cheek.

“It is alright darling, come the kids will be waiting” said Bruce.

 He walked with Diana around the front of the car and opened the door, Diana smiled and slid into the seat with Bruce closing the door before making his way to the driver’s side and getting in. They both buckled their seat-belts and Bruce closed his door put the car into drive and turned the key, Bruce drove off to the school.

* * *

*****Gotham’s Privet school******

Bruce arrived at the school 15 minutes later just as the bell rang, Bruce and Diana got out of the car and stood on the curb as other students came out of the school gates to greet their parents. Diana looked around trying to locate her sons in the throng of students, it was then they heard Damian their eldest calling out to them.

“Mother, father”

Then within seconds they saw Terrance their middle child and second Son dashing out from the crowed and running up to them only to be scooped up into his father’s arms for a hug.  Damian made his way over to them at a normal pace yet still received a hug from his mother when he was in reach, he smiled and rests his hand on her stomach.

“How are you and my sibling today mother?” asked Damian.

Diana smiled.

“We’re fine thank you sweetheart”

Diana then gave her son a curious look.

“Are YOU alright my little Sun?” asked Diana.

Damian smiled.

“Tired had a VERY busy day is all, still can’t wait to get home and see my little brother I’ve been worried about him all day”  

Terrance just had to add his own 2 cents into the conversation.

“I’ve missed Matt too.”                            

“Well then boys let’s go see that darling little warrior” said Bruce.

He opened the back door after unlocking and opening the boot so the boys could put their bags in, once the bags were in the boot, Bruce closed the boot and Diana opened the back door and the boys climbed in.

“Move over bro” said Damian

As he saw Terrance sitting in the seat.

Terrance grumbled but moved to the far end.

Damian climbed in and closed the door.

Diana and Bruce got in the car.  

After closing the door and strapping themselves in Bruce drove home with him and Diana listening to the boy’s chatter in the back seat about tomorrow.

* * *

Finished it on 12/9/2015

 


	3. settled down part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: guys I know its PART 3 but I don’t know what to call the title got any idea’s let me know also all who are unfamiliar with the word Spag bog its British slang for spaghetti Bolognese.
> 
> I’ve looked it up and mite’ra mean mother in Greek Bruce is talking about Hippolyta when he says mite’ra although correct me if I’m wrong

Started it on 12/9/2015

 **Title:** Settled down Part 3

 **Author** **:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Batman /Wonder woman

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Justice League

 **Intro:** Bruce Diana and the Boys return home to learn their son/ Brother Mathew is recovering well from his fever

* * *

 

The family arrived home just before 3.00pm driving through the gates and up to the garage, Bruce parked the car inside and they all got out. They entered the manor through the garage and began heading to the main entrance of the manor.

“Grandpa we are home” Damian called.

As he his brother and their Parents entered the living room/ the front entrance of the manor.

“Good afternoon young masters, Master Bruce, Mistress Diana” said Alfred.

They looked to see the elderly man coming down the west wing stairs before walking down the stairs leading into the living room.

The boys hugged their grandfather hello.

 Meanwhile Terrance looked around.

“Where is Matt?” he asked

“I’ve just put the young master down for his afternoon nap” said Alfred.

“How is he Alfred?” asked Diana.

“He is well he was able to keep his food down and his temperature is back to normal” said Alfred    

The family sighed with relief.

“Thank Hera” said Diana.

“Indeed “said Bruce.

Who sent a silent prayer of thanks to the goddess?

“Boys go on upstairs and change out of your school clothes and do your homework” said Bruce.

“Can we also check in on Matt?” asked Damian.

The three adults smiled.

“Ever the Protector my little sun” said Diana.

Damian smiled and turned to his mother.

“Well I am my father’s son” he replied

The Adults chuckled.

“You sure are the both of you” said Bruce.

while ruffling Damien’s hair.

“So can we?” asked Terrance.

“Yes but please young Masters do not wake him” said Alfred.

“We won’t grandpa” they replied.

“I’ll bring you both up an afternoon snack what would you both like?” asked Alfred.

“Ham sandwich with a chocolate shake and can I have some oranges as well?” asked Damian.

“Grandpa, can I have a chicken sandwich with a raspberry slushy and strawberries?” asked Terrance.

“OK boys I’ll bring it up to you” said Alfred.

“Thanks grandpa” they said.

So together with their Parents, the boys made their way up both staircases and down the hall and entered their rooms. Damian changed from his school uniform into a pair of ¾ dark blue denim pants and a T shirt then over that he wore a short flannel t shirt Meanwhile across the hall Terrance had changed into a pair of black shorts and dark green T shirt before walking out and across to his brother’s room.

“Damian can I come in?” asked Terrance as he knocked on the door.

Seconds later his brother stepped out.

“Hey bro lets go check on Matt” said Damian.

Terrance nodded.

Together the brothers walked down the hall and into the nursery where they quietly walked in and tip toed over to the cot, they looked in on their little brother and smiled.

“Get better soon Little brother” said Damian.

 The elder brother then leans in and kissed Matthew’s forehead.

“We love you Matt” said Terrance.

Unknown to them Diana stood in the doorway connecting the two rooms dressed in a Light Blue Maternity Spring Dress watching the boys talk to their sleeping little brother, seeing her boys so loving and caring brought a smile to the amazon’s face.

“Satisfied now boys?”  She whispered.

They turned and smiled.

Terrance nodded.

Damian grew concerned.

“Mother are you alright?” he asked.

Walking over he looked up at his mother’s face while placing a hand on her stomach.

Diana smiled.

“I’m fine sweetheart I have just had a big day and as you know I get tired more easily now”

“You should rest then Mother” said Damian.

Walking over to his mother and older brother Terrance said

“Yes mummy go to sleep or you’ll be grumpy and I don’t like seeing you grumpy”

There was a deep chuckle behind her, the boys looked behind their mother and saw their father in a pair of cream pants and a black shirt.

“I’ve been telling your mother that for the last few minute’s boys” said Bruce.

“I WILL rest my boys but I need to finish off some paper work first” said Diana.

Her boys and husband look pleased.

“Speaking of work don’t you boys have some home work to do?” asked Bruce.

“Yes father” said Damian.

 “OK daddy” said Terrance.

Exiting the Nursery, the boys headed back to their own room and got started on their homework, 15 minutes later Alfred walked into Damian’s room and set the boys drink and plate on the desk before making his way out of the older boy’s room and cross over and into Terrance’s room.

Walking over he set Terrance plate and drink down then exits the room and making his way down the staircase meanwhile back in the master bedroom Diana grabbed her bag and took out the folder then ventured out onto the small balcony where a table and chair was set up sitting down Diana set the folder on the table opened it and looked over the files before getting back to where she had left off at the office.

Diana was still working, when she felt two hands on her shoulders and a pair of lips on her neck, she lent her head back and smiled, Bruce smiled then pulled away, before whispering in her ear.

“What are you working on my princess.”   

“It’s a report of the bomb blast in brazil remember” said Diana

“Oh yes from last week” replied Bruce

“Well Kal came by the embassy today and asked me to write up a report on it he wants it done by the end of today” Diana answered.

“Alright I’ll leave you to it I have some files I need to work on down in the cave” he told her

He leans in and kissed Diana’s forehead before walking out the master bedroom allowing her to finish the report.

* * *

 

*****3 hours later 6:00pm******

Bruce had been in the cave for 3 hours working on a case only to stop when he glanced at the baby monitor on the desk where he noticed Mathew had awoken, saving the files he shut the computer down and headed up the stairs and into his study from there he made his way to the Nursery.

Bruce smiled.

When he walked into the room 

Seeing his father, little Mathew began clapping happily.

Chuckling Bruce walked over and lifted the 1-year old into his arms and set him on his hip he glanced inside the master bedroom and saw Diana’s sleeping form.

“Let’s go see your big brothers and grandpa” Bruce whispered.

 Walking out of the Nursery he checks in on his sons, only to see they were not in their rooms so he made his way down the staircase and saw them in the living room.

“Evening boys did you both finish your homework?” asked Bruce.

Hearing their father both boys turned and smiled.

“Hey father said Damian.

“Hi daddy” said Terrance.

“Yes we did” they replied.

Terrance looked around.

“Daddy where’s mummy?”.

“She’s resting” said Bruce  

“Good, she needs the rest” said Damian.

“How is our little brother doing?” asked Terrance.

“See for yourself” said Bruce.

Standing up the boys walked over to their father and hugged their little brother.

“Feeling better little brother” they asked     

Mathew nodded and reached out to both his brothers

“Aww we love you to Matt” said Terrance.

As he and Damian once again hugged their baby brother.

“Alright you two I’ll be in the kitchen if you are looking for me just don’t go waking your mother understood” Bruce warned them.

“What and risk the wrath of the bat no thanks” said Damian

Terrance chuckled.

“We would also be making mum mad ”

“So NOT going there I don’t know who’s more terrifying when angry you or mother” Damian questioned 

While Bruce smiled and shook his head.

Walking out of the living room with his son in his arms he made his way through the halls of Wayne manor, until he came upon the swinging door to the kitchen.

Entering Bruce found his surrogate father in the kitchen.

Alfred saw them enter the kitchen though the swinging door.

“Good evening Master Bruce, Master Mathew” 

“Hello Alfred” said Bruce. 

He took a seat at the table, while bouncing Mathew on his knee

“Master Bruce how’s everything in Gotham at the moment?” asked Alfred,

“It’s quite for once” said Bruce. 

“I do worry about you when you’re out there being the hero to this city as well as Mistress Diana in her condition, Master Bruce,” said Alfred.

“I know Alfred, but we do it not only because we don’t want any other child in the city to end up an orphan, like me but also we want the city safe for our own family also Diana will be stopping patrol and her justice league duties when she’s 18 weeks because by then she’ll really be showing but at the moment with only being 14 weeks she’s not really showing all that much I mean there is a bump but with her gear on its not that noticeable” said Bruce.

“I understand master Bruce” said Alfred.    

Hearing Mathew babble away made the old man smile.

“He reminds me so much of yourself at that age master Bruce” said Alfred.

“Really” asked Bruce.

The old man nodded.

He went around getting the ingredients for tonight dinner of spaghetti Bolognese.

“He has his mother’s eyes” said Bruce.

“That maybe master Bruce, but just like his older brothers their looks come from you” said Alfred.

“That’s what Diana says” said Bruce 

“Well Madam is right” said Alfred.

As he began cooking up the mince for the Bolognese he added the spaghetti sauce then began cooking up the sausages and boiling the spaghetti.

Bruce asked him.

“Alfred would you need the boys in here to set the table?”

“If you would master Bruce” said Alfred  

Standing up with Mathew in his arm he walked out of the kitchen and back through the halls until he entered the living room once more and saw the boys watching some T.V.

“Boys come set the table.”

Getting up the boys and their father headed out of the living room and back though the hall towards the kitchen on the way the boys could smell dinner as they got closer to the kitchen.

“Hmm smells to me like grandpa’s cooking Spag bog” said Damian.

“Grandpa cooks the best Spag bog ever” said Terrance.

Bruce smiled and held the door open.

“Hear that Alfred?” asked Bruce  

“I did sir thank you for the complement Master Terry”

“Your welcome grandpa” said the 6-year-old.

They then got to work setting the table.

When they finished Damian went and got the high chair.

“Where do you want this father?” asked Damian.

“Set it by my chair next to you” said Bruce.

So Damian took the high chair over to the head of the table and sat it between him and his father then walking back over he took his little brother from his father and walked back over to the highchair.

“Thanks son” said Bruce.

* * *

 

*****50 minutes later******

  Alfred was dishing out the food onto their plates and into Mathews bowl.

“Terrance Damian watch your brother I’m going to go wake your mother”

“Good luck” sad Damian.

“Watch out for mummy’s left hook” said Terrance

“Watch it young man” said Bruce

Although he was smiling when he said it

Terrance only giggled.

Walking out of the kitchen Bruce made his way through the halls and into the living room crossing the living room he made his way up both staircases.

* * *

Bruce walked down the hall and stood just outside the master bedroom.

Glancing in he saw Diana’s sleeping form facing his side he saw she was curled up and her left hand on the bump while her head lay on her other am that was bent at the elbow.

 _She looks so peaceful I hate to wake her_ he thought    

Quietly entering the room and making his way over to her he stood by her bedside and looked down at her sleeping face.

 _Thank you mite'ra for creating this beautiful woman who helped me see light in the darkness of my world and life for without her I would not have the life I have now the gift you gave me by creating her was a life of happiness and a chance to be something I NEVER thought was possible with my night life. Yet because of you gifting the world and me with Diana I am now a husband and a father_ he thought fondly

Feeling eyes on her Diana stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered up groaning she stretch out her tired muscles turning head and seeing her husband’s smiling face.

She returned the smile.

“Afternoon my love” she groans.

While still stretching out her body.

“Actually Princess its evening you’ve been sleeping for 3 hours and 50 minutes.

Diana bolt up now fully awake.

“What” she exclaimed

Bruce nodded.

“I came to wake you because Alfred has just put dinner on the table”

Diana slipped off the bed re did her hair this time putting in a ponytail not a bun and smoothing out her dress and grabbed her com-link off the side of her bedside table and put it in her ear. when she was presentable she and Bruce left the master bedroom.

* * *

They made their way down the hall way and down both sets of stairs before crossing the living room and making their way through the manor.

As like with the boys earlier Diana could smell the food as they got closer

She smiled at Bruce.

“Spaghetti Bolognese?” she asked him.

Bruce only nodded.

Opening the door for her they saw the boys and Alfred sitting at the table.

“Good evening everyone something sure smells good” said Diana.

Both boys looked towards the door.

“Mummy”

“Mother”  

They both said happily.

“Good evening madam” said Alfred

Seeing his mother little Mathew Wayne began babbling happily and reached out to her

“Someone knows his mama” said Bruce

“Aww and how is my little warrior?” asked Diana.

As she made her way over to where Mathew sat strapped in his high chair she hugged and kissed her youngest son and out of the corner of her eye she saw Terrance pulling out her chair for her.

“Awe thank you sweetheart” said Diana.

She walked over and took her seat Terrance pushed her in and took his own seat and they all began eating with Alfred helping Mathew with his dinner

RCS

Finished it on 16/2/16


	4. School Carnival

Started it on 6/1/19

 **Title:** School Carnival

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Batman/wonder woman

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Justice League

 **Intro:** Bruce and Diana take their kids to the carnival

* * *

 

*****24 th April 1993*****

The following morning was Saturday, the Day of the School Carnival, an excited Terry jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts, and a white top however it was still very early in the morning, but the  6-year-old was too excited to stay in bed. So, he instead decided to go wake his parents. Walking out of his room he made his way down the hall and stood outside his parents’ room quietly as possible he opened the door, walked in, he looked at his sleeping parents and grinned.  Moments later the couple woke with a start “Gah they exclaimed as they were  rudely awoken by their 6-year-old son, who jumped on the bed, yelling “mum dad, get up the Carnival’s today”  the couple groan and fall back on the bed.

“Terrance” a voice hissed at him angerly.

 The three turned around to see Damian in the door way still dressed in his PJ’s  walking in he walked over to the bed grabbed his brother and put him over his shoulder while saying, “Let mother and father sleep now come on and let’s go see if grandpa’s up.”   turning back to his parents he smiled sheepishly at them.

 “Sorry about that go back to sleep I’ll keep him occupied until you’re ready to get up” All the 10-year-old got as a response was a yawn and a sleepy smile from his parents, closing the door behind him Damian set his brother on his feet, immediately the  6 year old went racing off, Damian chuckled and shook his head running after his brother     

 Terry ran down the stairs “slow down Master Terry” said Alfred, who held the youngest Wayne child in his arms  as he almost knocked the young boy over. “Oh, sorry grandpa” said Terry. “Watch where your running bro and you know the rule no running in the manor” Damian called after his brother, the 10-year-old then turned to his surrogate grandfather, “are you and Matty OK grandpa?” he asked the butler, "we are fine young sir” said Alfred as he smiled at the boy. The trio walked down the halls towards the kitchen, "it seems young master Terry is happy about the carnival” said Alfred, as they walked into the kitchen.

“Terry why don’t you and I take Matty into the lounge room, and play a little game while grandpa makes breakfast” Damian suggested, “OK” said Terry. So Damian took Mathew from his grandpa’s arms and ushered Terry out of the kitchen and made their way through the manor and into the lounge room.

* * *

 

******2 hour later*******

Diana and Bruce walked down the stairs into the lounge room Bruce was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue top and black jacket, while Diana had on a pair of blue denim maternity shorts and white maternity tank top.

“Morning boys” said Diana and Bruce.

The boys all turned Mathew squealed and got up and ran over to his parents, Bruce crouched down and scooped him up into his arms 

“Good morning my little warrior” said Bruce, standing up, “morning mum morning dad” said Terry, as they hugged him good morning. “Thanks for looking after your brother this morning my little sun” said Diana.  Damian smiled got up and walked over to his mother and hugged her before kissing her stomach, “morning little one” he whispered Diana smiled and placed a hand on her stomach today marked the 14th week of her pregnancy.  Diana looked over at her 2nd son. “Have you calmed down now my little star?” Diana asked him. Terry looked over at his mum and nodded suddenly Diana’s stomach began rumbling, “Looks like little one is hungry” said Bruce placing a hand on Diana’s stomach. “Come on then Grandpa would have Breakfast on the table by now” said Damian so they all headed off to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, they saw Alfred setting their breakfast on the table, "Good morning Master Madam, how are you feeling Madam?” asked the kindly butler, “I’m well and happy?” said Diana smiling and placing a hand on her stomach, Alfred smiled the family took their seats with Alfred putting Mathew in his high chair. During breakfast Terrance looked across the table at his dad and asked,  “Dad what time does the carnival open?”

“9:00 and its 7:30 now” Bruce replied.

“Thanks dad” said Terry.

After Breakfast Terrance helped Alfred with cleaning up while Damian went to change, he came back down stairs and saw his family in the living room, “So what are we doing for an hour and 30 minutes?” "we could Finish the game” said Terry.

Damian nodded.

At 8:30 that morning saw the family driving out of the Gates of Wayne manor down the long and winding drive way and into the city and towards the school.

* * *

*****Gotham’s privet School******

“Whoa Where are we going to park father,” said Damian “it’s packed” said Terry. Mathew just let out a squeal and clapped his hands Diana smiled and turned in her seat, smiling at her youngest, “someone is happy" said Bruce looking at his one-year old son in the review mirror, it was SO packed that Bruce had to circle the school three time before  finding a place to park. Once he did everyone got out Terrance helped Bruce get Mathews stroller and baby bag out of the Car, Diana unstrapped Mathew but as she went to lift him out she heard Damian say “don’t even think it mother I’ll get Matty.”  Diana smiled and moved out of the doorway,  she looked over the roof of the car as she heard laughter, and saw it was Bruce laughing at her.

“Hey, don’t you laugh Mr Wayne this is your doing he’s you all over, never letting me lift ANYTHING” Diana huffed.

Once Mathew was in his brothers arms Diana closed the door the Stroller was set up on the side walk Damian set his brother into the stroller and strapped him in, then turned to his mother, “there you go mother he’s all set,” Diana smiled and kissed his forehead Damian then took Terry’s hand and they all walked though the gate and made their way to the back oval where the carnival was set up, they took the ramp down  however it was tricky to move it on the grass.  both boys became excited.

“OK boys settle down, what do you want to do first would you like have a look around or go on rides?” asked Bruce,  “RIDES” yelled the boys. “OK, OK rides it is, princess why don’t you and Matty, go find something to do while I take the boys on some rides” said Bruce, “OK just make sure its stuff Terry can do as well ” said Diana. They nodded, “Don’t worry mother I’d never leave my little brother out of anything” said Damian.

So that’s how the day was spent. Bruce took Terrance and Damian on some rides, while Diana spent her time with her youngest son and unborn child during the walk Diana spotted a play area just for toddlers pushing the pram towards a ride an area called dive ball. dive ball was a box with high walls, to stop the balls and babies from getting out, and thousands of different coloured balls. They waited in line for a while until it was their turn.

Diana pushed the pram though and stopped it near the entrance put the break on and unstrapped her son helping him to slide out of the stroller  Diana took Matthew's hand and walked him over and helped him in before getting in herself Diana laughed as she played with her son in the dive ball. After an hour they got out and Mathew was back in his stroller. "Did you enjoy that my little worrier?” asked Diana.

“Yah” said Mathew

They moved on looking for something different, that is until Mathew pointed out something, “what is it sweetie?” asked Diana as she crouched down to be eye level with her son.

“Jump, jump” Diana turned to where he was pointing and saw a toddler’s jumping castle, “do you want to play there next?" asked Diana, Mathew just nodded Diana smiled and kissed his forehead stood up and pushed the stroller over to the jumping Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile Bruce and the boys went on their first ride, the Ferris wheel, Terrence  knelt on his knees on the seat, facing out of the cage “wow daddy Damian we’re so high” said Terry as their cage was right at the top at that moment. After the ride ended, they headed off to the flying swings seat.

Bruce helped Terry into his seat checked on Damian before going to his own. The boys felt the swings go around and round before flying out and going faster and faster the boys screamed with joy, smiling Bruce closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds of his son’s laughter as the swings moved out then back in. When the ride finished, Damian and Terrance were having a bit of trouble walking, Bruce laughed and placed his arms around the boys to steady them. “Come let’s go find your mother and rest for a bit”

“OK” they answered.

After walking around for a bit looking for Diana and Mathew, they finally found them on the pony rides  “Mathew mother, mum”  the boys called out Diana wave and showed Mathew, Mathew seeing his brothers and daddy grinned and waved.

After the ride was over Diana lifts Mathew off the pony and lets him run over to his family then Bruce put him back in his stroller, "I think is time we rested a bit and had some lunch" said Bruce. “Great idea dear because my feet are killing me ” said Diana, so the Family headed off to the food court  to grab a bite to eat. Arriving at the food court they ordered their meals the boys chose a box of chips and chicken and cola, Diana grabbed Mathew a box of popcorn chicken and chips along with an apple juice, Diana got herself  a large apple juice and a salad burger with chips Bruce got himself a black coffee  and a hot dog.

“So what rides did you boys go on?” asked Diana, as she broke a chip in half and blew on it, before handing it to Mathew. “We went on the ferries wheel ,and the flying seats,” said Damian as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth

“So where did you take Mathew?” asked Bruce, as he picked up his son and sat him in his lap, “I took Him to dive ball where he played with bright coloured balls then I took him on the plane ride and then as you saw I took him on the pony ride” said Diana.  Afterwards they went on more rides Bruce and the boys came back and took Mathew on the tea cup right as Diana new she couldn’t go on it herself, yet she stood watch smiling at see her boys  smiling and laughing.

They won some prizes after playing dunk the tank and ball toss. Night had fallen, and it was time for the 6:00 fireworks so they all grabbed some fairy floss and fairy bread along with drinks before making their way over to where the fireworks were. They chose a patch of grass and sat down Mathew sat in Bruce’s lap while Terry say in his brother’s lap  the boy’s faces were alight watching the different colours light up the night sky. Diana smiled and rest her head on Bruce’s shoulder Bruce smiled and kissed the top of her head.

When it finished Matty and Terry were asleep and Damian looked like he was about to fall asleep as well.  Diana pushed the empty stroller while Damian carried Mathew and Bruce, carried Terry back to the car. Once at the car Bruce put Terry in the back seat and placed the seat belt over him while  Damian put his brother in his car seat and strapped him in before climbing in and strapping himself in.

Diana closed Terry’s door and got into the passenger side strapped in and closed the door after Bruce put the baby bag and stroller in the boot, he made his way to the driver’s side closing Mathews door on the way. Bruce got in strapped himself in closed the door and started the car and pulled away from the curb and into the traffic. On the way home he glanced at his wife who lay asleep in her seat he checks on the boy’s in his review mirror and saw all three were asleep Bruce smiled and drove on back home happy and contented  with his life 

 

The End

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 11th/1/19

 


End file.
